Series Trailer/transcript
Scene 1 IN INT: Room (maybe in the white house?). PRESIDENT ELI MARTINEZ, the Vice President WINSTON JARVIS, BLAKE STERLING, and a military man whose badge reads "WHITMAN" are sitting around on couches and chairs BLAKE: Mr. President, you’re making a mistake and everyone here agrees. MARTINEZ: It’s not just about protecting the rights of a few. It’s about protecting human rights. Now these people may not be Americans, but we are. WINSTON: What it comes down to is: We don’t have enough information to feel safe enough to let them out. WHITMAN: Mr. President, it’s not too late to cancel the press conference. TO: INT: A hallway in a building that, from the outside, appears to be in a southern location. MARTINEZ greets SOPHIA GAVRAS SOPHIA: Thank you. takes SOPHIA by both arms and laughs again, then sighs So… MARTINEZ: Are you sure you’re ready to do this? SOPHIA: We’ve been ready for a long time. TO BLACK IN EXT: Formal party setting with nautical flags for decoration and a view of the water. of MEN whom appear to be Secret Service, receiving reports from their earpieces. A BANG is heard, suspense music begins, and the men begin to run. BACK TO scene with Martinez and Sophia. An unknown MAN approaches the two quickly. MAN: We have to evacuate. MARTINEZ: What’s going on? two get split up and taken by officials in opposite directions. VOICE: She’s coming with us. is being rushed out of the building, confused, into a van. MAN: We lost all radar capability. The entire system is down. We think the attack is already under way. WOMAN (probably the President's wife?) is in the van--a young boy is next to her--and calls out to Martinez in Spanish. He rushes in the van with her. shot of Sophia looking to the sky as a plane begins to crash land right on top of her TO BLACK TITLE CARD: THE ASSASSINATION PLOT IS NOT THE EVENT. Scene 2 IN on LEILA BUCHANAN in a bikini at a beach during the day. She is stepping out of the water toward SEAN WALKER, her boyfriend. Jason had been admiring an engagement ring and quickly puts it away as she walks toward him. SEAN: How’s the water? Is it nice? LEILA: It’s nice. couple begin making out on the beach. TO: A night time shot of a cruise ship. Leila and Sean are on one of the ship's many balconies looking out at the night's sky. LEILA: Wow. Look at all the stars. SEAN: I got those. For you. couple begin to kiss again TO: Jason, at a later date, trying to get into his room (Room #5314) on the ship. The card key doesn't work. SEAN: Leila? You okay? TO: Jason at the concierge desk SEAN: Hi, uh, I just needed a new key. CONCIERGE MAN: What was the name again? SEAN: Uh, Walker. Sean. of the computer screen: "No Match Found" CONCIERGE MAN: Actually, I have someone else in your room. 5314. SEAN exasperated: Can someone just let me into my room? TO: Sean returning to his room to find an UNKNOWN MAN in it. UNKNOWN MAN: Hi. SEAN: Who are you? bolts through the door. An unknown woman can also be seen in the room UNKNOWN MAN: Hey, hey. You can’t just walk in. WOMAN says something (Possibly the unknown man's name?) but it's indistinguishable. Sean searches the room for Leila SEAN at the man: Where is she?! Where’s my girlfriend?! remove Sean from the room OFFICIALS: We are done, out of—- TITLE CARD: THE DISAPPEARANCE IS NOT THE EVENT. Scene 3 SHOT OF WHITE HOUSE. President Martinez and Blake Sterling are inside, standing, talking. MARTINEZ: So this is true. All true. of a folder that Martinez slams on the desk and then begins flipping through. The cover sheet reads "Top Secret. National Security Item. Contains Special Intelligence." MARTINEZ: What did you think? You were gonna keep running this thing without my knowledge? BLAKE: Information regarding the Mount Inostraka (sp?) Facility has always been on… of the facility overlay this dialogue. It is night time and snowing. The camera returns to the white house. BLAKE: …a need-to know basis. MARTINEZ: I am President of the United States. I need to know. Martinez and Blake are still talking in the white house. MARTINEZ: So how many are there? How many prisoners? BLAKE: Ninety-seven. MARTINEZ: I want to meet them. TITLE CARD: THE CIA COVER-UP IS NOT THE EVENT. Scene 4 TO: Shot of a helicopter flying through snowy mountains toward the Mount Inostraka Facility TO: Blake Sterling, President Martinez, the military official named Whitman, and two agents walking through the snowy facility. BLAKE: Here it is. Welcome to Mount Inostraka. MARTINEZ: I want to see their living quarters. And the research labs. WHITMAN: Yes sir. But first, you said you might want to meet their leader? TO: Another room. The President is introduced to the same woman whom we was with earlier SOPHIA: Mr. President, I’m Sophia. TO: An airport. Sean Walker is boarding a plane. Several men are running through the airport, presumably after him. Sean sits down in a window seat. Looking out the window, he sees a van driven by SIMON LEE. Simon breaks through the gate and begins driving along side the plane as it begins to take off. TO: Later in the flight, Sean is walking toward the front of the plane. FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Sir, please be seat– pulls a gun on the attendant, who begins to panic PERSON ON PLANE: He’s got a gun! SEAN: on the cockpit door Open the door! AIR MARSHAL approaches Sean, holding him at gunpoint drops the gun SEAN: When this is all over you can arrest me all you want but right now we have to get into the cockpit. You or me. I don’t care. gun is fired. It appears as if Sean is shot. Passengers panic. The entire plane begins to shake. The pilot appears to be unconscious. Through the window, a fighter-jet-style plane can be seen. AIR MARSHAL: They’re gonna shoot us down. Scene 5 TITLE CARD/VOICE OVER: IN OUR HISTORY. of: President and his wife smiling, news crew reporting, the snowy mountains, General Whitman, VP Jarvis, the President talking with Blake, the President's family at the party, everyone at the party--including the President--applauding VOICE OVER: There have been few events that have shaped mankind. TITLE CARD/VOICE OVER: THE NEXT EVENT. of: Man diving into a body of water, Sean Walker running with a backpack on, news crew, indistinguishable shot of two people (one is definitely a man holding a gun) TITLE CARD/VOICE OVER: IS UPON US. of: a girl--it has been confirmed by Nick Wauters that it is not LEILA--being kidnapped by a man, the black vans similar to Simon's speeding down a street, Sean Walker diving off a cliff into water (Leila and another man are in the shot), a couple making out, people evacuating the party, President Martinez and Blake at Mount Inostraka, Sophia looking to the sky (as the plane crashes?), the cruise ship, the fighter jet VOICE: Mayday. Mayday. TO BLACK of Sean and Leila running through an overgrown field. CUT TO BLACK of the chairs from the party being blown into the air. CUT TO BLACK of Sean shaking on the plane. CUT TO BLACK of President Martinez and Sophia talking SOPHIA: I haven’t told you everything. TO BLACK TITLE CARD: WHAT IS THE EVENT SIMON, VOICE OVER: We may have a problem. He’s going to tell them about The Event. TO BLACK